My Guilty Pleasure
by MrsRPTaylor
Summary: Warning: First lemon I have ever written.


I hate my brother. I have since I was little, and I always will. He has tormented me since before he could talk and acts like he's all big and bad. But he's not. I am bigger(age wise), and now, I'm worst than anything his peewee brain can imagine. Let me tell you about what happened to me. Let's go back a little bit. How 'bout eleven months ago? Alright, here we go…

*In the Past*

"Where's Mom?" My bastard brother asked, trying to sound innocent. Psh, like I was going to fall for that, what an idiot.

"What do you mean?" I ask, suspiciously. He gives me a look that says he thinks I'm stupid. My green eyes narrow.

"I mean that she hasn't been here." Dustin responds in a voice that suggests he's talking to a slow child. I hide my anger behind mock surprise.

"You mean you don't know?" I ask, mimicking his tone. "Dad kicked her out." I tell him matter-of-factly. Two days ago I discovered my parents were getting a divorce, and that night, when my mom came home from work, Dad told her to get out.

"I know that, but where did she go?" How in the world did he expect me to know that? I wasn't my mother, even though I looked just like her. But of course, I had an idea.

"I don't know, Kim's probably." I said, walking out of the living room and towards the stairs.

"Who?" He called after me. I sigh. He is such a moron! Kim is our adopted aunt, and my mom's best friend. He just stayed the night over there with our cousin Anna a few weeks ago.

"Kim and Anna! Dumbass." I mutter the last part under my breath as I jog up the stairs and into my door-less room. Dustin and my dog, Toby, broke the door. As I sit on my bed to play Sims 3: Late Night on my laptop, I hear him shouting.

"Hell ya! Party!" He screams as I hear him walking around in the kitchen. I pick up my phone and quickly text my mom to inform her of her idiot son's latest 'brilliant' idea. His last one consisted of getting high then stealing a bike and destroying it. Ya, that didn't work out as well as it did in his head. He ended up getting caught and is now on probation, at 14 years old. Idiot.

Mom reassured me that my dad is still here and would stop him, but that didn't really sooth me. Dad was a softy when in came to my brother. I get yelled at constantly for not cleaning my room, but Dustin just gets a not very stern "Don't do it again" for stealing and vandalizing someone else's property. Assholes.

What I didn't realize though, is that Mom informed Dustin that I told on him. So I'm getting called a bitch, and a hoe while getting told to suck Dustin's dick and do the dishes. Ya, that's likely. I've never done anything he's told me to do before, so what makes him think I will this time? Like I said, moron. But the turning point of the situation was when he came in my room.

"Get the fuck out of my room you stupid bastard!" I yelled, not turning away from my vamp sim who was currently giving birth.

"I told you to do the fucking dishes, now get down there and do them you filthy little whore!" He said, pointing his disgusting finger out the doorway. I almost laughed. Filthy little whore? Well that's a new one. He saw the amusement on my face and got even more pissed than he already was.

"You think I'm funny, little girl?" This time I did laugh. Little girl? Ha! I'm older than him by a year and a half. He didn't like me laughing and started walking toward me. Even while laughing, I noticed and tried to avoid the punch he aimed at my head. He missed his original target and hit my left boob instead. I groaned in pain and he took the chance to knock me over and start pounding on my head. Now if he was two hundred and fifteen pounds lighter I could have kicked him off me. But being the fatass he is(he tries to pass it off as muscle but the truth is he has bigger boobs than I do)and me being the skinny, muscle-less female I am, I couldn't get him off. He continued to pound on my head as I flailed underneath him. I tried to knee him were it hurts but he was sitting on my legs. He eventually gets tired of my squirming, so he punches me in the stomach twice, then in the neck. With my air supply gone, all I can do is sit there till he's done trying to kill me, and cry from the pain.

He finally gets off me when I start seeing stars. He stands on my bed and kicks me in the face, but how he managed to leave my nose unbroken I will never know. He left, leaving me bloody and bruised. I cried for what felt like forever, then tried to sit up. When I finally accomplished this, it was semi-dark, and the clock on my dresser read 5:38. I looked around my bedroom, then closed my eyes for a second. So he beat me for twenty-three minutes. How in the world am I still conscious? I groaned and opened my eyes.

Only instead of seeing the empty place that was my bedroom a second ago, I see a dark figure in my open closet. I fight the urge to scream as my heart beats double time. The person steps out and a man is revealed. Well, more like teenager. A very good looking teenager that is. He is about 5'9 with shaggy brown hair. He is wearing a light blue button down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off his muscled forearms, black slacks and converse. His skin is extremely pale, even in the horrible lighting my room has, and his eyes were a dull crimson. I, being a major Twilight fan for the last 2 ¾ years, knew almost immediately what he was. I say almost because I was, as Bella would say, dazzled by his appearance, and it fried my brain for a second. He took what little breath I had left away. And I knew his presence rivaled that of death its self. I was about to die, but I was going to enjoy my last moment on this beautiful planet. Fuck it, I'm going to die, and I refuse to die a virgin. Ever been in this situation before? Doubt it, if you had, you wouldn't be reading this. Unless the sex god before you had changed you instead. No such luck for miss Haley.

"Okay, sooo," I say, not really sure how to ask the guy who's going to kill me to fuck me first. I decide to just nip it in the bud, "your going to kill me, that's cool. But um, could you fuck me first?" I say, blushing hard, making my face bleed more. I'm embarrassed, but I refuse to look away from his sexy as fuck face. I see confusion flash across said face, then he glances at my dresser and it vanishes. I know what he saw before I follow his gaze. My copy of the Twilight Saga, torn up from being opened and closed so many times, sat in a neat stack next to my alarm clock. I looked back at him and he had this fuck me smirk on his face that made moisture fill my panties. Holy shit. Is it wrong to be completely turned on by a guy who you know is going to kill you and could be older than your great-grandfather, but looks only a year or two older than you? Ya, but right now I'm saying what's right and wrong can go fuck themselves.

"So you know what I am, little girl?" He asks. Well flip me over and fuck me twice, his voice was even sexier than his body. It was accented, as if English wasn't his first language, but I couldn't place it. It wasn't British, or Australian, or Scottish, or Romanian, but like a mix of them all. A sexy as hell mix. I bit back a moan as heat filled my empty tummy and my heart sped up, but with arousal instead of fear this time.

"Uh huh." I nodded slowly. He smirks more, and when he speaks this time, his voice changes and he sounds exactly like…Robert Pattinson.

"Say it. Out loud." I snort. This man could make Robert fuckin' Pattinson sound sexy. Shit mother fucker. He will be the death of me…literally. I keep a straight face(barely) and pull my best Kristen Stewart impression. So, breathing heavily, blinking rapidly, my lips parted and eyelids partially drooping, I respond.

"Jonas Brother." Now for all of you who haven't seen Vampires Suck, that is what the chick said when the guy asked her to say it. For all of you who have seen it, you should be laughing your asses off. I was trying not to. Vamp guy smiled, showing his killing machines.

"Wrong answer." Then he was one me like a fly on dead meat. Okay, gross comparison for this amazing experience.

He was on my bed before I could blink, throwing my crushed computer at the wall. He had parted my jean covered legs and was now laying on top of me, my knees on either side of his hips. His cold hands clasped around my wrists, pulling them above my head. I moaned as his hard lips attacked my neck, kissing and licking at a particularly sensitive spot. He let one hand hold my wrists as the other skimmed down the right side of my torso. He passed my tit and was running his hand up and down my waist. I moaned again, pressing my body against him, loving every minute of it. Now this was the first time for me being intimate with anyone, but I am a reader of Fanfiction and happen to be kind of addicted to sex, and let me tell you this is so much better than masturbating.

In the next moment my favorite purple shirt was shredded. I lay beneath him in jeans and my bra, while he was fully clothed. I wasn't having that. I reached off the bed and turned on my heater before ripping his shirt, buttons flying everywhere. His shirt hung limply on his shoulders and he looked like sex on legs. Hmmm. Ugh. The things I want this guy to do to me…Fuuuuck.

Then he did the most amazing thing ever. He ground his hard cock in my crotch and I groaned loudly. Oh fuuuuuck. He smirked that fuck me smirk again and I nearly came right then. Vamp guy lowered his head, keeping eye contact with me, took the middle part of my blue and white polka-dot bra in his pearly whites and ripped it off. Sexiest thing I have. Ever. Seen.

"Uhhh, mother fucker." I moan as my already hard nipples harden even more. He chuckles and attaches his mouth to the right one. I moaned. I think he wanted to hear me moan his name though and I notice that he was upset that I didn't because he released my fucking boob, that fucker. He gives me a look, as if daring me to object, before kissing me. I kiss him back, but hesitate when I feel his tongue on my bottom lip. I had only French kissed one guy before, so I was a little nervous. He starts to lean away, but I quickly open up and let my tongue lick his lips. Oh sweet baby Jesus. He tastes so fucking good. I can feel his smile as our tongues battle for dominance. I lose, as I'm a weak human, and his delicious, amazing, venom coated tongue explores my mouth. So, I'm pretty sure Edward dear was just a prude and didn't make out with Bella because of that reason and not the one he fed her about it being dangerous because of his venom.

When I needed oxygen again, he pulled away and just looked at me. Panting, I looked into his black eyes and saw lust, hunger, and longing. He kissed me again, short and sweet. My heart skipped a beat and the breath I was taking got stuck in my throat. He heard and smiled.

"Anthony." He said, telling me his name. I smiled back at him.

"Haley." I respond, kind of touched that he actually told me.

"I know." He says simply. I try to wonder how but he continues the unfinished business he had with my poor neglected nipple and I am no longer able to think straight. He released my wrists finally(which he let go of earlier but held them again when I ripped his shirt), and I threaded my fingers in his amazingly soft hair, holding his head to my chest. He held my hips in both his large hands and started that grinding thing again. I moaned and groaned as I met his hips with each grind. My head thrashed back and forth as Anthony played my body like a fucking violin. Ugh, using his name did weird things to me, like almost sending me over the edge that I was so close to weird. He seemed to sense that I was close, for he increased speed and pressure with his hips and switched to my left tit and used one hand to lift my hips off the bed as the other ripped my jeans off so he could massage my ass. I moaned and tried to press my almost bare crotch harder into his cock and my ass into his hand at the same time, which wasn't working so well. He got the hint though and just pressed me into him with his hand. I was sooo fucking close to coming, I just need something…

"Fucking come for me, Haley." Ah, there it is. The way my name rolled off his delicious tongue undid me. I came hard, ruining my blue and white polka-dot panties further.

"Anthony!" I screamed as I came. He made sure I rode my orgasm out for as long as possible, before removing his shoes, socks, slacks and the rest of his shirt. We both were now in the same state of undress, with just two pieces of fabric separating us. He attacked my neck again as I caught my breath, but this time he actually let our torsos touch. The feeling of his cold hard chest against mine sent me into a frenzy. I grabbed his hair, and(with his help) yanked his face up to mine so I could kiss him, wrapping my free arm around his neck and hitching my left leg higher on his hips so I could wrap it around his back and hook my ankles together. Our tongues danced and I was in fucking heaven. The damn bastard had already killed me and I was worthy enough to go to fucking heaven. I felt like I could fucking fly right now. Then suddenly I couldn't wait anymore. I took his hand in mine and used his finger to snap the thin string on my thong-panties hybrid thingy I call underwear and unwrapped my legs so I could get his tented boxers off. He stopped me and raised my hands above my head again. I made a frustrated noise. What the fuck is with vampires and taking it slow? Couldn't he see I wanted him, and I fucking wanted him now?

"Someone's impatient." He fucking chuckled at me. I made another frustrated grunt.

"Shut the fuck up and fuck me hard, Anthony." The little smile on his lips dropped and he turned serious.

"Oh, I will. I'll fuck you so hard you'll be begging for me to never stop. And when I'm done, no one will be able to satisfy the craving I'm going to leave in you. No one, but me." He literally growled the last word in my ear and I moaned loudly, bucking my hips, searching for friction.

"Only you." I moaned. I wanted him so fucking much. The little ball of lust in my tummy had grown so large it had it's own fucking gravitational force. I don't see how I would ever want anyone this bad ever again, not that it mattered. I was only going to get to experience this once, and I'd be lying so fucking bad if I said I wasn't enjoying it.

Anthony slowly removed what was left of my panties, and then I was completely naked. I was also suddenly self-conscious of the curly blond pubic hair on my vag. Anthony didn't seem to mind though. He kissed my clit(which made my hips buck) and slowly leaned back on his knees, as if to appreciate the view. I propped myself up on my elbows and he looked up at me and smirked. I made a 'come hither' motion with my finger and he crawled back up my body. As he leaned over me, his arms on each side of my body, I put my hands on his cold ribcage and indicated for him to roll us over. After some difficulties(I have a twin sized bed) I was on top of him with Anthony sprawled under me. I grinned like the cat who caught the canary and kissed the side of his neck. Then his shoulder, then his chest and kissed my way down his torso, only stopping to swirl my tongue around his right nipple, to which he shuddered. When I reached the top of his boxers I lifted my head and held eye contact with my immortal lover. I bit the waistband and leaned back, taking his boxers with me, pulling them over his cock and keeping eye contact with him the whole time. I had to climb off my bed to get them all the way off his long muscular legs. As I crawled back up, I paused to kiss the tip of his dick and take the head in my mouth for a split second. Anthony moaned, the sound going straight to my clit, and leaned his head back on my headboard, his eyes closed. I liked this view, a lot, so I put my mouth back on him, taking in a little at a time, being sure not to gag. He was impressively huge, so I used my hands for what I couldn't fit in my mouth. His cock tasted almost as good as his mouth and I moaned around it, sending vibrations through his manhood. He moaned again and his hands twitched, like he wanted to put them in my hair. I wanted him to guide me, as this was my first time for all of this, so I let go of his cock with my left hand and picked up his right, putting it on my head. His head shot up and he looked at me, his eyes asking if I was sure. I rolled mine and started sucking. For a first timer, I was doing a fucktastic job, if the noises he was making were any indication. I'm telling you, Fanfiction can teach you loads on how to use your man pleaser right.

When his cock started twitching, I let him go with a pop. He reaches down, puts his hands under my arms, and lifts me back towards him like a toddler. I put my arms around his neck and he rolled so we were on our sides as he cradles me to him. I rested my head on his chest and listened. Silence, except for the whirling from my heater, our breathing and my own heart. Exactly what I was looking to hear. I hugged him tighter as he drew circles on my hip, his still hard cock poking me in the thigh. A few minutes later, and he shifted us again so I was once more on bottom. I wrapped my legs around him as he positioned himself at my entrance. Staring into my eyes, and me into his, he slowly pushed his thick cock into my tight pussy. I winced at the sting of pain and he stopped.

"Keep going. Just do it, like a band-aid." I said through clenched teeth. I felt his hair tickle my face as he nodded. He slid in a little more and I felt him at my barrier. I braced myself by holding on tightly to him and trying to resist the urge to sink my teeth into the shoulder I put my face in. He broke it and I whimpered, a single tear dripping on to his stone shoulder. He stopped and wait for me to get adjusted. I sighed.

"Just move. No girl comes her first time." I say, pain echoing in my voice.

"No girl who's first time is with a human. I'm not human, and I will make you come. Even if it takes all night." I sigh and nod. He stays perfectly still, waiting for the okay to go. Slowly, the pain starts to fade, and I take a minute to really feel him before telling him its okay. He feels cold and hard, and thick and completely right inside me. I moan and he smiles, pulling out of me slowly then pushing back in. I let out a groan. He repeats this, speeding up just a bit. My head falls back on the pillow and I moan loudly. He does this again and again until he has a rhythm and I'm moaning with each and every thrust. I can't get enough, I need more.

"More. Harder." I pant. He complies and sits up on his knees and lifts my hips to another angle. He feels deeper this way and I moan my appreciation. I put my hands on his shoulders so I can continue to meet his every thrust. Then suddenly he falls back and he's under me and I'm riding him. I bounce and grind on top of him, my boobs jumping with the movement. Anthony sits up and takes a nipple in his mouth. I moan loudly and once again I'm close. Anthony reaches in between us to rub my clit.

"Uh, oh, yes, yes, yes, right there. Oh, Anthony. Fuuuuck. Ooooh, so good. Oh god, oh god, oh god." I moan as he lets go of my nipple and kisses me to get me to shut up.

"Your brother is getting suspicious of the noises baby. You gotta be quiet." I make a(quiet) annoyed grunt. Who gives a fuck about that bastard? I sure as hell don't.

"Let's try a different position." I suggest as I slow my bouncing. Anthony raises an eyebrow.

"What do you have in mind?" I shrug.

"I don't know, I'm the virgin here. Educate me." I say, now just gently rocking. He grins and picks me up, makes sure we are still connected, pauses to listen for my brother, then runs into the bathroom, closing the door quickly behind us.

He maneuvered us so that I had my back against his chest yet he was still inside me. He takes my hands in his and places them on the sink, so that we have a good view of our connection through the mirror. I see him smirk at me in the mirror, daring me to say something. Challenge excepted, buddy.

"So it really is a myth!" I whispered, joy in my voice. His eyes narrow and he lowers his head and nips my shoulder with his lips. I roll my eyes and grind my ass into him, causing his cock to move inside me. I moan as I see the movement in the mirror. He grins and makes me lean forward over the sink. He starts pounding into me, holding my head so I can't look away from the mirror, not that I would want to. I can see his huge cock sliding in and out of me and it's the most exotic thing I have ever seen. I can't take it anymore and carefully turn myself around, so I'm sitting on the sink and he never left my pussy. I draw him closer to me with my legs and I weave my hands in his hair and kiss him. He tangles his hands in my long blond hair and kisses me back with a passion that leaves me completely breathless. In this moment I know I'm falling for him and I'm not even sure if I will live to see the sun rise tomorrow. Wow, that's depressing. I think as I reach down to run a finger over his balls. He sucks in a breath and pulls back, kissing behind my right earlobe, and trailing a line of kisses down my neck and across my collarbone. One hand lets go of my hair and he reaches between us to rub my clit again. I moan and rock my hips against him. I need something to send me over the edge. I use my grip on his hair to bring his mouth to mine. He doesn't wait to ask for entrance this time, just shoves this tongue down my throat. I don't complain, I wanted to taste his amazing tongue. I suck on it like I did his dick and the flavor sends me over the edge. Then there's a breeze and I'm suddenly on my bed again, still coming as he pounds into me harder than ever. My orgasm is just ending when I feel him coming inside me and it throws me off the cliff of ecstasy once again.

"Haley!" He grunts. I'm moaning his name into his shoulder, trying to muffle myself, when I feel his lips on my neck again. Only this time they are parting and the edge of his teeth are approaching the vain there. I close my eyes, not knowing if I will open them again, as his teeth cut my skin.


End file.
